


Sweethearts

by mimimatcha



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Donuts, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Valentine's Day, big fluff izumako they're in love, cafe date, date, post development izumako they're okay with dating now, small kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimatcha/pseuds/mimimatcha
Summary: Makoto takes Izumi to their neighborhood cafe for some new Valentine's treats. When Izumi gets stressed, Makoto knows just the cure to help him feel at home and relaxed again.





	Sweethearts

Opening the door, the familiar bells of the wind chime hanging inside the café make the laid back associate notice our entry to the quiet interior. Walls flushed rosy pink and atmosphere warm and welcoming, Yuu-kun and I take a seat whilst we decide what to get off of the menu. Yuu-kun was so excited about the new Valentine’s Day donuts and ice cream flavors, he dragged us out of snuggling in bed with sparkling eyes and an excited voice despite it being 8:30pm at night.

“Izumi-san! Izumi-san! _Pleeeeeaaase!_ We have to try the seasonal flavors, they brought back ‘Love Potion #55’ ice cream! And the triple chocolate donut! Ahaha, I want both okay? I’ll give you some bites too!”

Floating around the counter excitedly wiggling as he tells the cashier his order, Yuu-kun won’t stop telling everyone about how good the themed sweets are. I watch him fondly, softly smiling as I look at my precious partner being so happy about something as small as snacks.

The cashier takes care of him rather quickly, I mean, we _were_ the only two in the store after all. Running over to me with stars emanating from his entire face, Yuu-kun’s mouth waters as he looks at the creation in his hands. Love Potion #55, or whatever this is called, is certainly something. It’s a mix of vanilla and some other flavor that gives it a magenta tint, with pokes of chocolates inside. The label on the serving counter says this contains 270 calories.

_That’s a lot for just this scoop. But it makes my precious darling Yuu-kun so happy, so I can’t damper his mood. Besides, only_ I _have to worry about my caloric intake. Yuu-kun uses a lot of energy, I’m sure he’ll just burn it off._

“Look look Izumi-san! There’s raspberry and vanilla mixed in with some dark chocolate and it’s _SO_ yummy! Do you want a lick?”

“No thanks,” I say expressionless, the calorie count bothering me more than usual. I turn away from Yuu-kun, brushing off how close he was next to me.

_Maybe it’s because I want to enjoy something with Yuu-kun? I do like eating with him, but the numbers are bothering me so much.._

His happy expression immediately shifts into one of curious concern, looking at me with eyebrows drawn worry.

“Izumi-san? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, why do you ask?”

_Idiot, you’re worrying over nothing. It’s just that…looking at everything with so many calories has my stomach crawling. I want to enjoy something because Evan wants me to, but not here…my diet will be ruined. I can’t even order just a simple glass of water it’ll look bad._

Hastily I pull my phone from my pocket. It reads 8:45pm.

_Mama and Papa are going to start bombarding me to no end with texts asking “Are you home yet? Make sure you reach home by 10.” But I just want to enjoy my time with Yuu-kun before we both go back to work again this week.._

Calories…calories…diet…curfew…curfew…

“Izumi-san?”

_Yuu-kun…_

A booming voice and a hard shake wake me from my thoughts.

“Izumi-san!”

Yuu-kun grabbed my arm and pulled me over, eyes watering with concern, searching my face to see if I was still with him.

“I-I’m fine, Yuu-kun. I’m just a l-little stressed right now…don’t understand why ahaha.”

He pouts, eyes refusing to leave me, hand gripping mine. I was cold from being outdoors before, and my hands take the longest to warm up. He probably assumed I was just too cold and tired, but it’s probably for the better I don’t tell him. His hand is warm and comforting, but somehow not enough like usual to calm me down.

My breath hitches, and I can’t focus on whatever words he is speaking to me right now.

And in one swift motion it happens.

I hear Yuu-kun call my name for the first time since we went out softly, and turning my head, his lips come to seal with mine, pushing something small and bittersweet into my mouth. It lingers on my tongue, and I can feel out the shape before it melts into my taste buds.

_Heart shaped…chocolate?_

It was dark chocolate, and not that sweet on the outside, but the inside was warm and filled with raspberry sauce, spreading into my mouth with its unique flavor.

And in two seconds that golden moment was over, with Yuu-kun now looking back at me with a softened expression. He didn’t look like he intended to play a prank, but rather, his face was tinted rosy and a stupid smile spread from ear to ear. My own face, noticeably, had felt rather hot, and my eyes grown wide with embarrassed shock.

“Wha- Y-Yuu-k-! What…we’re in public-! But..! _Yuu-kun_!! Jeez!”

“Hehe, did it work? Do you feel better now, Izumi-san?”

I contemplated. My sweating hands and trembling stopped, and my breathing was back to normal. A rich flavor lingered in my mouth, even if it did not compare to the soft, velvety sensation of Charles’ lips against mine for those brief seconds. Instead my hands now found themselves clawing all over my face attempting to cover the mess Yuu-kun had left, flustered and hot all over, unable to dictate my words clearly.

“I think I do…ah jeez I don’t even know how to react- Y-you were so bold. More bold than you have been in a while.”

Cupping my mouth in embarrassment I avert my eyes, face hot and eyes watering in utter bliss.

“Really? I’m glad then! You know, you should treat yourself more, Izumi-san. A few calories won’t make you fat in a day. You’re fantastically in shape already. I’m so jealous! I’ll never have abs or legs like yours,” Yuu-kun sighs, rubbing a hand against his stomach area.

“Besides,” he breathes,

Evan beams at me with the proudest smile, half squinted in blissful love.

“The chocolate is sort of like you, Onii-chan~. Bitter on the outside but sweet and warm on the inside.”

That’s it. That’s what did it for me.

I could _feel_ the sheer explosion of blood rushing to my cheeks as he finished his sentence, drowning my face into my scarf unable to continue speaking.

Walking home that night felt like a completely new experience than other times. Yuu-kun’s soft hands interlocked mine, swinging happily down the street as he hummed a cute little tune of his own. The air was cool and crisp, our breath minty clouds exiting into the sky. Yet I felt the warmest I have ever been in my life.

This is it. My own sweetheart.

**Author's Note:**

> \- fluffy izumakos no angst this time guys  
> \- i have to finish my other half finished fics i'm sorry different ideas keep coming to me T w T   
> \- i've been in an izumako mood expect more (hopefully)   
> \- I'm trying some new things for writing so I'll keep doing my best!  
> \- As always if you enjoyed please leave a comment and kudos!!


End file.
